Renaȋtre
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kau percaya reinkarnasi, Sasuke?" [NaruSasu]


**.**

" **Renaȋtre"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO** _belong's to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Renaȋtre © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_ "

 **.**

 **.**

" _cause you love the me that's full of faults "_

— _Note's n Words, One OK Rock_

 **.**

Sasuke berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Mencuri pandang dengan begitu hati-hati ke arah Naruto yang tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin besar seraya tersenyum secerah mentari. Setelan _tuxedo_ putih itu benar-benar pas di tubuhnya. Warna yang begitu kontras dengan kulit tannya. Juga dasi biru gelap yang tersimpul rapi pada lehernya, serta setangkai mawar yang terselip di sakunya. Bahkan rambut pirangnya yang biasa berdiri jabrik kekanankan kini tampak elegan dan berkelas dengan tatanan ala bangsawan Inggris. Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan matanya, bahkan untuk sekadar berkedippun ia ragu. Memaksanya terus berdiri diam memandangi Naruto dengan segala keindahannya.

"Apa aku setampan itu sampai membuatmu tak berkedip memandangku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, kaget. Kepalanya refleks terangkat dan sepasang _onyx_ nya bertemu langsung dengan dua _saffir_ Naruto yang menatapnya dari cermin. Sebuah senyum miring terpoles di wajah Naruto. Senyum sarkartis iseng yang begitu bersahabat.

Sasuke tersadar cepat, menata ekspresinya, juga menekan segala gejolak hebat yang menggebu dalam dadanya. " _Pardon_ , _my lord_." Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menunduk hormat. "Acaranya akan segera dimulai."

" _Yeah_ , lantas? Apa acara yang akan segera dimulai itu mendorongmu untuk terus memandangku dengan berbinar-binar seperti itu?"

Sasuke menalan ludah. "Maaf."

"Dan sekarang, kau malah tersipu-sipu."

Salah satu hal yang tidak Sasuke sukai dari Naruto adalah selera humornya yang kerap kali muncul di saat-saat yang tidak tepat, seperti saat ini. Memaksa Sasuke untuk menampar kuat-kuat segenap kesadaran dan logikanya agar bekerja ekstra dan menghadapi Naruto dalam kendali sopan yang menyiksa. "Maksud saya, jika anda sudah selesai, maka kita harus keluar sekarang."

Naruto tak langsung menyahut. Memilih untuk tetap diam di tempatnya sambil memandang bayangan Sasuke di dalam cermin. Barangkali ia memang sedikit egois dan kekanakkan, tapi bolehkah Naruto berharap bahwa untuk kali ini saja Sasuke dapat mengerti perasaannya? Bolehkan ia berharap Sasuke memahami bahwa Naruto tak menginginkan ini semua? Bahwa ia membenci pantulan bayangannya yang ada di dalam cermin itu? Bahwa ia membenci setelan _tuxedo_ yang membelenggu tubuhnya? Bahwa Naruto membenci hari ini? Bahwa satu-satunya hal yang ingin Naruto lakukan hanya melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya? Bolehkah?

 _Please, Sasuke.._ Naruto ingin memohon penuh rintihan di hadapan pelayan pribadinya yang bertampang kaku. Ia ingin Sasuke memahaminya kali ini. Ia ingin Sasuke menariknya keluar dari siksaan kewajiban yang meski ditanggungnya hari ini. Naruto ingin menjerit, memohon pertolongan agar sasuke membebaskannya.

" _Lord_?" Sasuke memanggil hati-hati, dengan segala hormat dan bentuk sopan santunnya. Sepasang mata _onyx_ itu berusaha mencari jawaban dari Naruto tanpa melupakan kesadarannya akan perbedaan status yang begitu signifikan.

Naruto menghembuskan napas. _Memang tidak mungkin_ , Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa memahami perasaannya. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tipis. " _Yes, sir. I'm here_." Ia membalikkan badan, kini behadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Terpisah jarak satu koma dua setengah meter.

Sasuke meberinya senyum sopan. Senyum penuh benteng yang selalu berusaha dijaganya agar tetap kokoh. Senyum berlindung seribu tameng kewarasan yang selalu berusaha Sasuke pertahankan dengan membuhuh hatinya sendiri. "Anda siap?"

"Aku harus." Kurva senyum itu menukik lagi, namun disertai dengan sekecap getir yang merambat tak tertahankan. "Kau bawa kotak cincinnya?"

Rahang Sasuke berubah kaku, ia menggigit ujung lidahnya keras-keras. Hantaman telak baru saja mendarat di dalam dadanya. Mematikan jantung, dan menusuk paru-parunya. " _Yes, My Lord_." Ia berkata, lugas. Menyembunyikan telapak tangannya yang mengepal kuat dan bergetar.

"Bagus." Naruto menyahut. Berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati ke arah Sasuke. Tiap langkah yang diambilnya menyisakan gema yang memecahkan gendang Telinga Sasuke. Nauto berhenti tepat di hadapan sang pelayan. Terpaut jarak satu langkah yang begitu menyiksa sampai ke belahan jantung Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Naruto terngkat, memberi gestur meminta.

Sasuke bergegas merogoh saku celananya, menarik keluar satu kotak kecil berwarna merah berisi lingkaran mungil yang berhasil mengoyak hebat hatinya. Memberikannya kepada Naruto dengan diiringi senyum penuh dusta.

"Trims." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Menerima kotak pemberian Sasuke dan membukanya. Sepasang mata birunya memandang lurus ke arah benda berkilauan yang ada di dalam kotak. "Kau percaya reinkarnasi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat pada sepasang mata bitu terang milik Naruto. Sama sekali tak menduga atas topik yang baru saja Naruto buka di depannya. Ia ingin menimpali dengan candaan ringan, sejenis _Mengapa topik yang Lord pilih selalu random dan diluar dugaan?_ Atau _apakah ini semacam serangan gugup pra pernikahan hingga Lord berbicara melantur?_ Namun Sasuke urungkan niat itu begitu mendapati ekspresi naruto yang terlampau serius menantikan jawaban darinya. Sepasang mata birunya bahkan mematri lekat Sasuke tanpa cela, menegaskan bentuk penantian yang sarat akan keseriusan.

Sasuke mengambil napas pendek, lantas memberi anggukan kecil. "Reinkarnasi, berasal dari bahasa latin yang berarti lahir kembali. Yang merujuk kepada kepercayaan bahwa seseorang yang mati jiwanya akan dilahirkan kembali dalam bentuk kehidupan yang lain dari sebelumnya. Begitu, _Lord_?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar." Bangsawan itu tersenyum ringkas kepada pelayannya. "Kau percaya?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Percaya?"

"Ya, Sasuke. Apa kau percaya pada reinkarnasi?" Naruto bertanya ringan, namun Sasuke telah lama mengenal sang tuan, ia tahu betul bahwasannya dari balik pertanyaan yang terlontar enteng itu Naruto menuntut penjelasan yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke. Penjelasan merinci dan menyeluruh yang harus Sasuke utarakan tanpa main-main. Dan Sasuke tak berhak melarikan diri darinya. Jadi pemuda bersurai gelap itu menarik napas, dan membuangnya cepat. Bersiap menjawab Naruto dengan segenap pengetahuan dan keyakinannya.

"Saya tidak begitu memikirkannya, _Lord_. Kenyataan di lapangan menunjukkan bahwa rata-rata angka bunuh diri yang terjadi diakibatkan karena sebagian besar korban percaya akan adanya reinkarnasi. Mereka memercayai akan ada kehidupan yang lebih baik dari yang mereka jalani saat ini, sehingga mereka memilih untuk menyerah pada kehidupan yang berlangsung berat, dan percaya bahwa mereka masih punya kesempatanuntuk hidup kembali dengan lebih baik." Sasuke mengambil jeda, hanya untuk mengamati seperti apa respon Naruto. Begitu sang majikan memberinya anggukan sebagai wujud bahwa ia harus melanjutkan, barulah Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Mereka yang tak bijak akan menyikapinya dengan cara-cara seperti itu. Dan bagi saya, itu terlihat seperti pengecut. Namun di sisi lain, tanpa bisa saya pungkiri.." Sasuke manarik napas panjang, "dalam beberapa keadaan, saya juga kerap kali berharap dapat terlahir kembali. Dan menjalani kehidupan baru yang berbeda dari saat ini." Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan susah payah berupaya agar suarnya tatap terdengar konstan dan tak bergetar memilukan.

"Kau membenci hidupmu yag sekarang? Kau tidak suka jadi pelayanku?"

Pupil Sasuke melebar responsif. "Bukan begitu." Ia nyaris saja membentak, namun segera pulih dan menggelang samar. "Maaf, _lord_. Bukan begitu maksud saya. Saya sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali kehidupan saya yang sekarang.." _karena di kehidupan ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu_ , "juga tidak pernah satu kalipun menyesal bekerja pada keluarga anda _.." yang membawaku untuk mengenalmu_ , "apalagi menjadi pelayan pribadi anda, _lord_." _Dan berakhir dengan mencintaimu_ , "Saya tidak pernah menyesalinya, _lord_." Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Hanya saja, dalam beberapa situasi, saya ingin bisa terlahir kembali menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dari saat ini, _lord_."

Naruto mengamatinya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau begitu panik?" Sang bangsawan terkekeh ringan hingga matanya menyipit melankolis.

"Tidak lucu." Sasuke bergumam kecil, menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak mendaratkan tinju mutlak di wajah tampan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa geli. "Kenapa kau merajuk? Astaga, wajahmu itu. Coba lihat wajahmu, Sasuke." Ia mulai terpingkal.

" _Lord_.." Itu sebuah peringatan. Sasuke adalah alarm otomatis yang akan memberi sinyal siaga seandainya Naruto mulai lepas kendali dari garis-garis etika bangsawan yang harus dipatuhinya erat-erat.

Naruto berhenti tertawa. "Oh," Ia meringis kecil, kemudian tersenyum. "Yah, maaf sudah bicara yang aneh-aneh. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, aku juga ingin bisa terlahir kembali, dan menjalani kehidupan yang lain datipada sekarang."

Sasuke mengerjap, bingung sekaligus terheran-heran atas kalimat yang baru saja meluncur bebas dari belah bibir Naruto. Pasalnya kalimat itu terdengar begitu ringan serta penuh kejujuran.

"Aku suka hidupku yang sekarang. Aku Namikaze Naruto, dua darah bangsawan legendaris mengalir dalam darahku, Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Aku kaya, pintar, tampan, dan berbakat. Astaga, ini sempurna! Bohong kalau aku tidak menikmatinya." Naruto terkekeh ringan. Dan Sasuke tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin terus mendengar, dan mendengar lebih banyak lagi.

"Tapi jika reinkarnasi itu sungguh ada. Dan kalau boleh memilih, dalam kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin menjadi orang biasa saja. Yang lahir tanpa gelar bangsawan. Aku bebas memilih baju apa yang ingin aku kenakan, kemana kakiku melangkah, seperti apa caraku makan, bagaimana caraku berjalan, profesi apa yang aku inginkan, juga.." Ia mengambil jeda, menatap lurus-lurus ke sepasang manik mata Sasuke yang sehitam pualam, "dengan siapa aku akan menikah." Naruto menutupnya dengan sebongkah senyum getir yang sukses menikam jantung Sasuke tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

" _Geez_ , apa ini?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, kemudian tersenyum miring dan menepuk bahu sasuke. "Maaf membuatmu bingung, Sasuke." Ia memberi cengiran lebar, khas Naruto. "Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya akan jadi lebih baik untukmu dan untukku."

Sasuke tenggelam. Terpelosok jauh kedalam buaian kata-kata Naruto yang menghipnotisnya. Jiwanya tereret masuk dalam mata biru Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan binar keramahan tanpa canggung.

Naruto menghela napas. "Ayo keluar, kita tidak boleh membuat para hadirin dan pengantin wanitaku menunggu." Tangannya berpindah dari bahu Sasuke menuju puncak kepalanya, mengacak rambut hitamnya ringan dan melangkah berlalu melewati Sasuke yang masih mematung tak berdaya.

Tiga detik, Sasuke butuh tiga detik untuk menarik kesadarannya pulih. Menegakkan badan, dan berbalik menghadap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu. Sasuke tersenyum, tipis dan memilukan.

 _Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin menjadi perempuan, Naruto. Agar aku bisa bebas mencintaimu tanpa terikat oleh bentangan etika dan moralitas yang membunuh ini._

Sementara itu Naruto tak berani membalikkan badannya. Hanya terus melangkah maju. Altar sudah menunggunya. Dan Naruto tak bisa lari kemanapun. Pada akhirnya dalam kehidupan ini ia harus kalah pada serangkaian benang-benang kehidupannya sebagai seorang bangsawan.

 _Pada kehidupan selanjutnya, Sasuke. Kupastikan kaulah yang akan kunikahi._

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

A/N: _Pada kehidupan selanjutnya, kak (kalo emang ada) aku janji akanjadi lebih berani, dan tidak berakhir diam menantap sebatas punggungmu :'D_

Holaaaa!

Ketemu lagi sama Aiko dan, wah! Udah lama sekali nggak bikin NaruSasu yaa, tehe :D

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca/peluk cium/dilindes

 _Review_ , please? ^^


End file.
